Electroman Adventures
Electroman Adventures is the thirteenth level in Geometry Dash. It was originally rated Harder, but the difficulty was changed to Insane in Update 1.7. Level description Electroman Adventures introduces transparent sawblades, breakable blocks, ice-themed spikes, and fake spikes. It also introduces a new kind of block and platform. The level starts with a fairly simple cube sequence, but with a lot more decorations than previous levels. Also, a major change is that jump rings are now surrounded by spinning blade-like objects. These are not real, you can still use the jump rings. Make sure you follow the arrows and do not over jump in the first cube part. After the cube sequence, there is a short mini-ship portion which ends with a narrow passageway somewhat tricky to navigate. The next sequence is in mini-cube form. There will be many jump pads, giving the player a slight break from tapping. Shortly, after a few spikes (now styled to look like ice), the player goes into ball form (regular size) for a short while. After a few blue jump rings in ball form, there is a mirrored cube sequence which also has an anti-gravity portion. This requires some care. The player then goes out of mirror to do a short UFO sequence which features many spiky blocks and then a ship sequence as well. Then there is another mirror player, and the player turns into mini-UFO form to do a short sequence. Finally, the player exits mirror for the last time (unless they use the design error and slip under a portal), and then goes into mini-ship form for a short sequence. Then, the player switches into mini-cube form for a fairly tough sequence which also has antigravity. This is followed by an intense mini-ball section which requires more tapping than previous levels. Finally, the level finishes in cube form with a few blue jump rings and then some jumps. Secret Coins *The first secret coin is located before the first ship sequence. When there are 3 pillars of breakable blocks, instead of hitting the two jump rings, jumping up once and dropping, hit the two jump rings and jump 4 times. Hit another yellow jump ring and collect the coin. Make sure you don't jump immediately after collecting the coin or you will hit a spike. Go through the breakable blocks and hit the pink jump ring to enter the first ship sequence. *The second secret coin is during the first mini-ship sequence. There will be an obstacle with spikes on its sides after the sixth sequence of chainsaws. Carefully fly through the area where there are fake spikes. Grab the coin and exit through the other side. It is possible to fly over the coin. *The third secret coin is during the mini-ball sequence. Just like the other coins there are fake spikes, go through them and change gravity rapidly to avoid the incoming spikes, and once you have avoided all the spikes change gravity once again to make sure you don't crash at the top. Don't keep tapping too fast, though, or you will hit a spike. Trivia *The title "Electroman Adventures" is only 1 character too long if it were to be a custom level title ("ElectromanAdventures" and "Electroman Adventure" are OK). * Despite being the 13th level, only 10 stars are rewarded upon completion, most likely reflected by the old difficulty. * Along with Clutterfunk, Electroman Adventures unlocks a ship when it is completed in Normal Mode. * On the first mini UFO part, you can land on the platform holding a portal that transforms you into an right-facing mini rocket, and stay as a mini UFO. * All of the secret coins use fake spikes in the pathways of getting them. * The music and layout of this level could all be a reference to classic video game dungeons. The large chains, breakable blocks, and the pipe-like platforms are all evidence of this. * xStep, Electroman Adventures, and Blast Processing all reward 10 stars if completed, although xStep and Electroman Adventures have the higher rating of Insane, and all custom demon levels provide 10 stars. * It takes 1:28 to complete the level. * Electroman Adventures is the last level to use a Mirror Portal so far. It has not been used since Clubstep. * This level is the only level that had its difficulty changed in an update outside of 1.9, and also the only one to have their difficulty upgraded rather than downgraded. * Previously, flipping gravity at the first ball sequence before the mini cube portal would glitch past. * The 1st coin appears at the 10th second of the level, after Clubstep (9th second) *This level and Electrodynamix are the only levels to start with a vowel. **They also both start with the vowel "e" and start with the word "electro". However, the practice mode achivement's name for this level is "Electro Time" while that for Electrodynamix is "Electromaniac". Walkthrough Gallery ElectromanAdventuresMenu.png|Electroman Adventures on the main menu ElectromanAdventuresMenuOld.png|The level select menu before 1.7 Ship 3.png|Ship unlocked after completing in Normal Mode. EA-C1.png|First coin. EA-C2.png|Second coin. EA-C3.png|Third coin. Category:Levels